


I feel real

by KingdomOfIsolation



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Not mentioned but I always write him as autistic), Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, M/M, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: Connor loses himself in it for what feels like forever, feels his own longing come back and as the song reaches its end He feels wetness on his cheeks.(Tumblr prompt 'I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified)





	I feel real

**Author's Note:**

> [Piano cover of the song mentioned](https://youtu.be/Jrcu9T5aYSI) anddd [the original](https://youtu.be/-RpS2Q-6pwM)

It took him longer than he'd like to admit to realise, but once he did it hit him more than any bullet could.

He supposes it's obvious in hindsight, in the way that as he had watched Markus' hands move across the piano as he played, the memory of the two tracis holding hands stirred in Connor's mind.

 _Wanting_ was still a relatively new concept for himself but in that moment he wanted to hold Markus' hand, The thought appeared as a prompt in his head that seemed to drown everything else out.

"Connor." Markus spoke softly, breaking him out of his thoughts. Markus had stopped playing.

Connor, who is leaning against the side of the piano, meets his gaze as he tilts his head. 

"Why did you stop?"

"You weren't paying attention, I want you to hear this one." Markus teased.

Connor flushes, He'd been caught.

"Go ahead." Connor said curtly, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice.

Markus smiles at him, then starts playing. The tune starts off soft and slow.

"I like creating my own music, but once I heard this song it stuck with me. I think I know why now." He says cryptically.

Connor out of curiosity decides to search the song through his database. ( _"So you're like a walking shazam?" Hank had said once._ )

'Two men in love - The Irrepressibles' comes up in his system. _Oh_.

He feels something clench his thirium pump upon processing the lyrics.

 

_If I asked you now_

_Will you be my prince_

_Will you lay down your armor_

_And be with me forever_

 

The sound itself is beautiful and feels...melancholy? No. It feels like--like Longing.

Connor loses himself in it for what feels like forever, feels his own longing come back and as the song reaches its end he feels wetness on his cheeks.

The music stops and there's the sound of the stool scratching against the ground as Markus gets up and hurries over to him.

"Connor, are you okay? Say something _please_." Markus' hands are hovering above his shoulders and Connor desperately wants his touch.

He's overwhelmed with _feelings_ and it scares him.

"I..." He decides to indulge himself just this once and sways forward into Markus' arms, which wrap around him immediately.

"Sorry, I thought you'd like it." Markus mumbles into his hair.

"It was beautiful, Markus." _like you._

"Then..."

Connor decides he owes Markus the truth, he reluctantly pulls away. 

"Emotions can be...so overwhelming I don't...know how to deal with them." 

"What did it make you feel?"

" _You_ made me feel."

Markus suddenly looks very vulnerable, his voice sounds small, like he's scared of the answer, when he asks. 

"How did _I_ make you feel?"

"I want to touch you, I want to hold you I want to hold your--" He clenches his hand to stop his fingers from reaching out. 

"--I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

For one scary moment there's silence. 

Then a beautiful smile breaks across Markus' face.

"And here I was worried I'd overstepped by making my feelings clearer."

"What?"

"The song stuck with me because it made me think of you, I'm _in love_ with you Connor."

" _Oh_." 

Markus reaches out his hand to brush away Connor's tears. "Love doesn't have to be terrifying." He says gently.

"I Don't know what to do with it." 

"Love me, and I'll love you. We'll figure out the rest." 

Connor nods, takes the hand that wiped away his tears and kisses Markus' fingertips. He feels joy as he watches Markus _melt_.

"You deserve to be appreciated." Connor says honestly, simply. "You take care of so many, I want to take care of _you_."

Markus opens his mouth to protest but he stops at Connor's look, there's no room for argument. He nods affirmingly instead.

Connor pulls their still tangled hands upwards to the side so their palms can comfortably press against each other, And he moves closer until there's but a thin line of space between them. 

"I want to to kiss you."

" _Please_." 

Connor presses his lips to Markus' and he feels relief, the longing turning into warmth.

He feels Markus' other arm draw around the back of his neck to pull him closer so he brings his own free arm around his waist and he hears the sigh drift from Markus as he sinks against him.

The last repeating lyrics of the song play on repeat in his head.

 

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

 

And he no longer feels afraid of it.


End file.
